


Lay All Your Love On Me

by Winter_Skye



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), BUT I PROMISE I'M TRYING, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Different Eras, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Historically Inaccurate Language, It's mostly just chapter 2, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Proposals, Romantic Gestures, Sorry I kinda made the first chapter angsty, They're romantically involved sometimes throughout history, because why not, before the fall - Freeform, it'll be cute in the end, like sometimes it might be too modern, no beta we die like men, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye
Summary: Over 6,000 years a certain angel and demon have known each other. And over the years, the demon has been meaning to ask a specific question, yet the time just never seemed right for a variety of reasons.Aka 5 times Crowley thought about proposing to Aziraphale, and 1 time he didn't





	1. Before The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the ABBA song :))  
> This is my first 5+1 fic and I'm very excited about it!!  
> Also I'm so sorry for anything in this chapter that isn't the most accurate, I just kinda did my best :)  
> Not beta'd! All mistakes are my own!

Angels are creatures of love, therefore it's not uncommon for them to find love amongst themselves. 

It is uncommon, on the other hand, to find a pair as in love as a certain archangel and principality. At any point that they didn’t have a task given to them by the almighty herself, they were typically found by each other’s side, admiring a new corner of Heaven She had just created or revisiting a favorite spot. 

As expected, the weather was perfect once again, not that it had any reason to be anything else. So, it wasn’t odd that the pair had meandered through one of the tree lined fields, less frequented by the other angels, hand in hand. 

The Principality Aziraphale was the first of the pair to take a spot next to the river that cut through the field. Kneeling, he let a hand fall gently into the water, allowing it to run over his fingers, the light catching in it. He spared a glance and soft smile at his partner who was still standing, a couple paces away, “Oh come and sit with me, Raphael.” 

“Honestly, Aziraphale, why does this one stream hold so much appeal to you?” He replied as he sat down on the ground, his hands planted behind him so that he could lean back and bask in the warmth. 

“It’s calm and tranquil.”

“That’s all of heaven, my angel.”

“True, but this feels like  _ ours. _ ” Aziraphale drew his hand back from the water, gently running it over the surrounding grass, turning it a brighter shade of green and allowing small flowers to sprout up. 

Raphael admittedly had to agree, the lack of other angels that visited this corner did often make it feel as though it was their secret hideaway. A place known only to them.

“There’s been talk that one day She’ll be redoing all of Heaven,” Rapheal said as he allowed his wings to stretch behind the two of them, an open invitation for Aziraphale to scoot a tad closer and lay his head against the archangel’s shoulder. 

“Who’s supplying that nonsense? The Almighty seemed quite pleased with this design just the other day.”

“Ah, it’s just the gossip among Gabriel and Michael. They weren’t quite keen on it when I had asked what the supposed changes would be.” He paused for a moment, looking at the sky and wrapping an arm protectively around Aziraphale, “Just hearsay from the whole lot of them, no one truly knows what’s coming next until She announces it. Too scared to question anything, they are.”

“Hmm maybe She’ll make the changes to Heaven after she finishes making the humans.”

Raphael made a small noise, as he drew his wings around them tighter. Almost to act as a shield. A shield against something that he could never tell his angel about, not before it was too late. That would just hurt him worse. 

He knew he was in trouble, it was just a matter of time before an action was taken. What that action was or would be, he wasn’t certain. But he was pretty sure that he had crossed a line one too many times. Or maybe ten too many times. 

Every question he posed he could feel the malice in the other archangels' glares. He knew that they were created to serve the Almighty, not to question her. Yet, he yearned to know. To know why She did what she decided to do. And it seemed harmless to him. Just innate curiosity. 

“Dear,” Aziraphale’s soft voice broke him out of his train of thought as the Principality moved his hand to run through one of his auburn ringlets, “Something is troubling you.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“Look at your wings.”

As Raphael opened his eyes fully he realized that he had pulled his wings around them, fully encompassing his angel. A subconscious movement for protection, that betrayed his own thoughts that he so wanted to hide. Relaxing a little, he let his wings drop slightly, running his own hand through Aziraphale’s hair, desperate for a change in subject. 

“Would you ever let your hair grow out?”

Aziraphale chuckled, “It’s already longer than I’ve ever had it. You’re influencing me, dear. But, no, I don’t think I could ever let it get as long as yours. I would never look as stunning.”

A slight blush spread across Raphael’s face as he smiled at the angel in his arms, “You look stunning in any form, my love.”

Aziraphale moved to gently run his fingers through Raphael’s hair, allowing the archangel to relax into the touch. He deftly braided the curly auburn hair, allowing a couple of the tendrils framing Raphael’s face to remain out of the braid. Running his hand over the grass once again, more flowers began to sprout, so that he could gently pluck them and place them into the braid gently resting on the archangel’s shoulder. 

“Which flowers are those?”

“Baby’s breath,” Aziraphale happily replied, placing more amongst the braid, “They do look striking against your hair.”

Everytime that Aziraphale would take the time to braid the archangel’s hair, he would miracle a different flower to adorn the braid with. Sometimes even making a full flower crown. One of the day’s he had taught Raphael how to do it, by hand rather than by use of miracles. After that day he had kept the ones that the archangel made, cherishing each one. 

Raphael gently hummed as he let his thoughts once again wander. Today was the day that he wanted to bring the proposal up to his angel. 

This proposal wasn’t quite what humans nowadays consider a proposal in the sense of a ring and an impending marriage. As there was no need for anything such as marriage in Heaven amongst the angels, but it was similar in the sense of a life long partnership. There wasn’t a  _ need  _ to do it, per say, but rather wanting to as a way to show his love to the angel. 

“I want to take you to see the stars one of these days,” Raphael remarked, moving so that he could lay with his head in Aziraphale’s lap, able to reach up and gently caress his face. 

“Really my dear?”

“Of course.”

“The ones you helped create?”

“Mmhm,” Raphael murmured as he cupped his hands together, creating the tiniest of galaxies as a way to show Aziraphale a fraction of what he designed, “Alpha Centauri specifically.” He took a moment before speaking again, “That one is extremely special.”

“Oh?”

“Made it for us,” Raphael smiled as he moved the star between his hands, “Looks like one star from a distance, but,” the view of the star grew larger as though it zoomed in on it, “in reality it’s two stars. Circling each other.”

“Oh it’s wonderful,” Aziraphale’s eyes widened as he admired the stars in his love’s hands. He leaned down to softly kiss Raphael, who smiled against his lips. Their faces still close together, Raphael began to speak, his eyes fluttering closed, “I have a proposal for you-”

A crack sounded throughout the field, causing them both to look up abruptly, Aziraphale wrapping his wings around them both protectively. There stood Michael, Gabriel, and Uriel. Aziraphale’s wings dropped slightly, less scared once he realized who was there. Instead, Raphael’s wings took their place, trying to protect the angel from whatever would come next. 

“Oh, isn't that a sight to see,” Michael remarked, as they took a step towards the pair.

“Raphael, the Almighty wants to see you, and let me just say she’s not the happiest,” Uriel spoke as he took a step towards Raphael in an attempt to be intimidating. 

“What do you want,” Raphael hissed, snaking an arm around Aziraphale, pulling him closer.

“I just told you,” Uriel responded.

“Why are all three of you here, I don’t think all of you need to tell me that She wants to see me.”

“Well we have to take care of your dearest here,” Gabriel responded, walking over to Aziraphale, trying to stroke his cheek but was met with a growl from Raphael.

Aziraphale’s mouth was agape, unsure as to what was entirely going on amongst the archangels and how he played into the situation. 

“Don’t fight us and this will go much easier, Raphael,” Michael attempted to assure him, “We don’t want to cause anyone here anymore strife than is needed.”

Before getting up and going with the archangels, in an attempt to make this easier for everyone involved, Raphael leaned over to cup Aziraphale’s face and gently kiss him, “Please don’t forget me, my angel.”

“What’s going to happen to you dear?” Aziraphale’s voice was filled with worry, his hands grasping Raphael’s in an attempt to keep him their in the field rather than go with the archangels. 

“I’m not sure… Just know, I love you,” Just as Raphael finished speaking, Uriel and Michael pulled him up off the ground. 

“I- I love you too,” Aziraphale choked out as he watched the trio disappear as Gabriel came to sit next to him. 

“Why hello Aziraphale.”

“Gabriel,” the angel spat the name. 

“Woah, woah, woah,” the archangel held his hands up in defense, “don’t come after me, I’m just the messenger, not the one calling the shots. That’s up to the Almighty.”

“What are you going to do to him?”

“ _ I’m  _ not going to do anything, Aziraphale. That’s Her job. If you must know, he’s going to Fall,” Aziraphale let out a choked sob while Gabriel continued, “just as he should. Not that you’ll remember any of this,” the archangel smirked. 

“Wait-” Aziraphale could barely get the word out before Gabriel waved a hand in front of his face and everything went white. 

~oO0Oo~

Waking up felt like a struggle to Aziraphale, although he didn’t have the need for sleep his being felt something that he’d never felt before. He’d much rather just once again close his eyes and fall back to sleep. Yet, his eyes were drawn to something hanging up on the opposite side of the space he was in. 

Gingerly walking over, he recognized the objects as flower crowns. Although he couldn’t remember making them himself. They’re too messy to be his own. But there’s no one else he could think that would have made them or that he would have kept. 

After running his hand through his hair, a small flower had fallen out and into his palm. Baby’s breath if he wasn’t mistaken. Just the thought of it made his heart ache for a reason he couldn’t quite place. As though he was missing something, or rather someone.

~oO0Oo~

“ARCHANGEL RAPHAEL”

“Yes?” He questioned, taking a step into the darkness. 

“DUE TO YOUR ACTIONS, YOU ARE SENTENCED TO FALL.”

“You can’t be serious- AAR-” Raphale screamed, a searing pain running through his wings, causing him to drop to his knees. His arms wrapped around his body, trying to stop the pain, but to no avail.

“IN ADDITION TO REVOKING YOUR STATUS AS ARCHANGEL, WE TOO SHALL REMOVE YOUR NAME.”

The words barely registered in his mind as he screamed out in pain, memories of his time with Aziraphale flashing in between the waves of anguish. Soon enough it felt as though the ground beneath him was gone and he was falling, actually falling. His wings of no use to keep him afloat. Cracking open one eye, he could see black feathers in the place of where the white ones used to be. 

After falling for a time that felt like no time had passed while also feeling like eternity, he could feel a solid surface against his back. 

“Welcome to Hell,  _ Crawley _ .”


	2. 41 A. D., Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drinking leads to some romantic endeavors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! Here with an update!! I sure hope Y'all like it!  
> (preface: I love the idea of them occasionally being romantically involved throughout history but just like never acknowledging it so this partially stems from that!) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Aziraphale had asked him to go and try some oysters with him. Crowley didn’t need much in the way of tempting, being fairly eager to spend more time with the angel.

Dining on oysters turned to the both of them getting slightly more than tipsy and Aziraphale asking if Crowley would be inclined to continue their conversation at his current home. As to not inconvenience the rest of the patrons, the angel supplied as his reasoning. 

The sun was already setting, turning the sky into a brilliant combination of orange, pink, and purple. Casting a more angelic glow than he normally radiated. A small smile crept onto Crowley’s face as they continued the walk to Aziraphale’s home, the angel going on about the various blessings he’d recently performed. Crowley pulled the glasses from his face and gently folded them to hook on the top edge of his tunic. 

“So this is where you’re residing nowadays, Angel?” Crowley mused as Aziraphale came to a stop in front of a small stone building. It was actually cute in Crowley’s opinion, not that he’d admit it outright. 

“Yes it is,” Aziraphale answered as he pushed through the door and into the main room, “Would you like some more to drink, dear?”

Crowley smiled at the pet name while Aziraphale had his back turned to him, “You know I’d never turn down a drink.”

“Just checking,” was the response before Aziraphale disappeared into another room, probably looking for something a bit stronger than what they were drinking at the restaurant. 

In the meantime, Crowley eyed the various chairs in the room before deciding on the one that looked the softest, well technically second softest (he left the actual softest for the angel), and made himself comfortable in a way that many humans who spared him a glance would think was actually highly  _ uncomfortable _ . 

It wasn’t long before Aziraphale returned, basket in hand with multiple bottles gently placed inside. His hand hovered above the bottles before finally landing on one and pulling it out to hand to Crowley before setting down the basket and miracling two glasses into his hands. 

One drink turned into two, then three, then to so many that Crowley lost count. Not that it mattered anyway, he was happily drunk, and Aziraphale was giddy beside him. Somehow they had both ended up seated right next to each other on the same piece of furniture. Aziraphale was happily talking about the local people he's met as well as the food,  _ it's always the food,  _ Crowley smiled to himself. Crowley smiled to himself watching the last rays of the dying sunlight catch in the angel's hair once again. Only when Aziraphale's head gently dropped his head on Crowley's shoulder did Crowley tear his gaze away. His face was burning and so was his shoulder into his neck where Aziraphale had decided to gently nuzzle into, humming quietly to himself. Crowley casually threw an arm around Aziraphale's shoulders in an attempt to pull them closer together. The warmth and weight of the angel's corporation seemed to be even more intoxicating than the alcohol which Crowley took another generous swig of. 

It was nice, Crowley decided, being this close to each other. It wasn't that the space they placed between themselves was large, no that would come later much to Crowley's disdain, it had just grown since the distinction became angel and  _ demon  _ rather than the angel and  _ angel _ dynamic they had before. 

So it was something he appreciated whenever Aziraphale would really, truly, let himself relax enough to enjoy. The way Aziraphale's words would start to slur at certain points as he talked about who knows what, after all Crowley wasn't paying attention to the content he could just listen to that angelic voice forever and his mind was focused on tracing circles on Aziraphale's bicep. 

There was a pause in the talking, Crowley's hand stalled as he looked down at Aziraphale who was looking up at him expectantly. 

_ 'Shit, he asked you something,'  _ Crowley mentally cursed. 

"Mm sorry Angel, what was that?" 

"Why'd you cut your hair so short," Aziraphale reiterated, reaching one hand up to gently play with the short strands. 

"Oh that doesn't matter 'ziraphale," Crowley slurred, too drunk and happy to willingly dredge up that slightly uncomfortable explanation. 

Aziraphale hummed in contemplation before accepting that the answer was satisfactory enough for him and shifting closer to Crowley, gingerly draping his arm across Crowley's middle. 

A silence spread between the two of them for a few moments, Crowley turning the events of the day over in his mind, inwardly cringing as he recalled the way he snapped at the angel earlier. Thankful for the fact that he at least bought Aziraphale a drink in his own form of an apology. 

_ ‘Can’t change that it happened,’  _ Crowley sighs, taking another swig of the drink in his hand while reaching the other one up to card his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair. 

Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered closed, beyond content in the current situation. Both of their minds slightly dulled by the amount of alcohol. The worry of either head office concerning themselves with the situation of the angel and demon completely out of their minds. 

It was peaceful, reminding Crowley of the last day they'd spent together, back when he had a different name. A slight shudder passes through him as the pleasant memory turned hurtful. 

Crowley hummed a moment in an attempt to clear his mind, "Mm Angel," Aziraphale's attention was captured and his eyes opened slightly, blinking slowly up at Crowley. 

"Yes Dear?" 

The response Aziraphale received was Crowley leaning down and gently brushing his lips against the angel's, "That okay 'Ziraphale?" 

"More than okay, do it again," Aziraphale replied, moving a hand up to cup the side of Crowley's face. His hands were remarkably soft, Crowley couldn't help but think as he involuntarily leaned into the warm, inviting touch. 

And then Aziraphale was kissing him back. It wasn't chaste, Crowley could feel some energy flowing from the angel but couldn't put a name to it. It was wonderful, the angel was absently tracing his fingers over the sharp angles of Crowley's features when they'd pulled away. 

Crowley gently rested their heads together, relishing in the moment, realizing that the last rays of light had dissipated and the illumination was coming from the moonlight. It was what he would consider a perfect moment. 

"Angel?" 

"Yes?" The angel's eyes were soft as he toyed with a couple strands of curled auburn hair. 

"What's that thing that two humans do," Crowley paused and clicked his tongue, "y'know with the ceremony and the whole thing?" 

"Are you talking about marriage, dear?" A slight smile pulled at the angel's lips and Crowley could have sworn his eyes lit up. 

_ 'Propose to him you idiot',  _ part of Crowley's brain supplied as the two gazed at each other. 

_ 'Don't do that,  _ **_idiot,_ ** _ '  _ the other part countered,  _ 'You'll ruin whatever moment this is. He'll turn you down anyway, you know that. Angel and demon remember?'  _

"Yeah that thing," Crowley finally responded, "Quite stupid if you ask me. What's the point anyway?" 

The light in Aziraphale's eyes seemed to fade as Crowley spoke, it must have been a change in the moonlight Crowley decided. That would have been the cause of the light. Or the stars. The stars he promised he'd show the angel. That's another plan for another time. 

"Political, financial,  _ love _ , to name a few," Aziraphale murmured. 

"There are plenty of other ways to show love than that don't ya think, angel?" 

"Yes, indeed," Aziraphale quietly agreed before yawning. 

"Come on angel, let's get some sleep."

"We don't need to though."

"Fair enough, even if you won't, can we stay like this a bit longer? 's nice." Crowley said as he too yawned, moving to tuck his head into the crook of Aziraphale's neck. 

"Of course dear, of course," Aziraphale placed a gentle kiss on the demon's cheek and gently carded his fingers through the red hair. 

Sure enough, the moon shifted through the sky slowly bringing about day when an angel and demon would part ways. One to perform blessings and miracles, the other for temptations. Both of them not daring to bring the night up to each other, and returning back to the safe distance they'd established earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Crowley is an idiot but yes, I love him.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! I love to read your comments :) thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> If you want to see me ramble more about Good Omens go follow my Twitter! @Winter__Skye  
> (Also you can find on there the fact that I opened a pre-order for Good Omens merch! Lanyards!!!)  
> Anyway I'm hype, thank you for reading :))

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!!!  
> I appreciate any comments you guys have :)  
> Go check me out on twitter if you want to see some more of my crazy Good Omens content: @Winter__Skye  
> And my art on instagram: @Winter._.Skye


End file.
